


Supernatural Poem

by KAZ_80Q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ_80Q3/pseuds/KAZ_80Q3
Summary: A poem about basically everything that happens from season 1 to 14 in Supernatural. Enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty long poem. Read at own risk. Also, has any one realised how difficult it is to write a poem? Because it is. Very difficult! So I'm sorry if it's not very good.  
> Sadly I do not own any of these characters or the show itself. If I did, well.....things would be very different.

Azazel is the biggest bad,  
The one that drove poor John mad.  
But when John had gone away,  
Dean needs Sam to save the day.

Dean and Sam meet up with John,  
But suddenly it's all gone wrong.  
Daddy's possessed by Yellow Eyes,  
They're hit by a truck and Dean dies.

John does a summoning spell,  
Which sends him straight down to Hell.  
Sam and Dean are really very sad,  
Can you blame them? They lost their dad.

Dean does a John and sells his soul,  
When Sam dies in a muddy hole.  
And in a terrible twist of fate,  
The boy manage to open Hells gate.

Only a year 'til Dean is dead,  
Sam and Ruby fill him with dread.  
Ruby's a demon and cannot be trusted,  
(Ruby hates Dean, he makes her disgusted).

A year has gone and it's too late,  
Dean has met with the worst of fate.  
Torn to shreds by hounds of Hell,  
You could say he ain't to well.

With Dean gone, Sam's insane,  
He has a way to stop the pain.  
By drinking demons blood (just no),  
Who would have thought he'd sink this low?

We gave up hope, but Dean's returned,  
From the pit where he once burned.  
Wanting some answers, Dean acts rash,  
An Angel appears in a blinding flash.

'My name is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord',  
After many hardships this was Deans reward.  
Castiel would become his true Godsend,  
And Dean would become his very best friend.

Then new truths come to light,  
Leading Sam and dean to fight.  
Sam is the vessel of the Devil,  
Who resides in Hells lowest level.

What's become of Dean, you ask?  
He's been bestowed with a task.  
To save the Earth from demon spawn,  
But in this game he's just a pawn.

Lucifer and Michael is the final battle,  
Zachariah begins to prattle.  
On and on about Gods plan,  
Sam and Dean are not a fan.

So how did they end up here?  
Dean had lost his brother dear.  
Cas has run away to Heaven,  
Leaving Dean with his 67'.

Sam is back minus one soul,  
Which is still stuck down the hole,  
No one tells Dean Sam is back,  
Or the thing he may now lack.

Death helps out, now Sam's alright,  
His soul is back and just as bright.  
But Cas declared himself as God,  
Got more power, but acting odd.

Leviathans come, the boys hide,  
Cas had gone ahead and died.  
A few weeks later Bobby does too,  
They have a plan but don't follow through.

Sam's insane and Bobby's a ghost,  
Crowley's back just to boast.  
Cas comes help and takes Sams pain,  
Now you can guess who's gone insane.

The boys plan to kill Dick,  
With a very special stick.  
The blast sends Cas and Dean away,  
Sam hits a dog and decides to stay.

Dean is back and they find kevin,  
Cas is brainwashed, a slave of Heaven.  
Dean breaks Naomis evil embrace,  
Cas takes the tablet and departs in haste.

Kevin finds a way to shut Hell,  
Around this time the Angels fell.  
Sam's gonna die, and Dean's gonna cry,  
An Angel helps, Dean wonders why.

The next few months are quite a mess,  
And Dean begins to feel the stress.  
Kevin died, the Angel fled,  
Kevins death is on Deans head.

Sam hates Dean for saving him,  
On a stupid, desperate wim.  
'If that was me, you would too',  
'No Dean, that's something I wouldn't do'.

Dean gets the Mark of Cain,  
Which will cause him lots of pain.  
Metatron kills him dead,  
He should have listened to what Sam said.

Deans back with blackened eyes,  
Sam is tired of all the lies.  
Dean is cured and Sam is glad,  
But the Mark is still quite bad.

Charlies dead and Dean mounts more kills,  
Dean and Cas meet. The Angels blood spills.  
The Mark is gone, Amara's free,  
The Mark of Cain was the key.

Sam's about to die (really?),  
But again it's only nearly.  
God comes to stop his sister,  
Guess he must have really pissed her.

Now that Amara's no longer mift,  
She gives Dean a special gift.  
Mary Winchester's back in play,  
Dean had no idea what to say.

Dean goes home, but Sam's not there,  
This gives Dean quite a big scare.  
Cas is relieved that Dean is not dead,  
While Sam is with a women in bed.

The British Men of Letters is a new threat,  
Sam, Dean and the others begin to fret.  
Mary sides with the bad guys,  
Because of her, Cas nearly dies.

Lucifer has a little fling,  
A young prince for Hells king.  
The kid is more powerful then first thought,  
He is a threat they can not thawt.

Kelly believes Jack is good,  
She's his mother so she would.  
Later Cas believes this too,  
When Jack uses some voodoo.

Lucifer and Mary have vanished,  
Crowley and Cas have perished.  
Jack is newborn and scared,  
For this life he's unprepared.

Cas, Dean and Sam see Jack as a son,  
This time they have nearly won.  
But good things cannot last,  
They should know that from their past.

Gabriel's back but now he's dead,  
And there are a lot more hunters to be lead.  
Lucifer takes Sam and Jack,  
Common senses is something Dean may lack.

To save his son and brother, Dean says yes,  
Which will end up causing quiet a mess.  
Michael has a lot of power in store,  
There is a fight, Luci's no more.

Michael causes lots of death,  
Monsters take their final breath.  
Michael is locked in Deans head,  
If he left, Dean would be dead.

But Michael will escape,  
And they can only gape.  
As Jack kills him, it takes its tool,  
For he has now lost all his soul.

Jack kills Mary,  
Dean is Scary.  
Blaming Cas for this 'incident',  
Jack insists it's an 'accident'.

Jack is dead, his eyes burnt out,  
Cas and Sam are mad. Look out!  
God has come, but not as a friend,  
The sky goes dark. This is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done. You made it to the end. How did you like it?


End file.
